Out of Sheer Boredom
by headinthebooks101
Summary: A normal day, at a normal camp full of perfectly normal half-bloods, what could possibly go wrong? ALot of things, truths revealed, devious dares, and crazy pranks. Yeah, A "normal" day for Camp Half Blood.  BTW, It's a really random story ON HAITUS


(This is after _The last Olympian _and before _The Lost Hero_)

It started out like any other day, a camp full of half-bloods on a hot summer day, (there's bound for something to happen), and I, Percy Jackson was bored, maybe battling against gods just took the fun out of me. So I decided that I should voice the thought to my fellow friends that have been in my cabin from the start. Seriously couldn't they hang out somewhere else? Like I know that my cabin's pretty awesome, but no need for hanging out in it every single day….

"I'm bored." I said, while lying on my bed, with my head hanging off to the side.

"Well, we could do truth or dare?" Grover suggested.

"No Way in Hell!" Annabeth yelled, and as if a movie screen popped up, we all revived what happened.

_In the Past (Approximately two weeks ago)_

"_Why don't we play something?" I asked totally dying of boredom; I've been doing that a lot lately._

"_What about Truth-" said Connor, the devious twin #1. _

" _Or Dare!" Travis said, finishing off Connor's sentence._

_(By the way, they just came out of nowhere carrying paint ball guns, and I decided not to ask.)_

**And as I regretted after, never, EVER play truth or dare with the Stoll twins, it's seriously the worst thing you can ever do!**

_3rd POV: In the flashback __still_

"_I'll go first." Annabeth decided, and she carefully evaluated everyone that was there. (Grover, Travis, Connor, Clarisse - she had nothing to do, Rachel, Nico, and Thalia- Artemis gave her a little holiday.) "I'll pick Rachel, truth or dare?"_

_Rachel hesitated, if she picked truth, then something embarrassing is bound to happen, but with dare all least she doesn't have to confess about anything._

_"Dare." Said Rachel simply, and Annabeth always prepared for anything was somewhat surprised. _

_"Okay then, I dare you to go up to Silena's closet and burn all her clothes." Annabeth smirked at Rachel, she knew that this would cause trouble, and well...she was going to enjoy it. Gasps were heard around the cabin, everyone one knew how much Silena loved her clothes, and how she would literally kill the person who touches her clothes without her permission._

_Of course, no one was stupid to actually do it, until now that is._

_"WHAT? But...I-" Before Rachel could finish her sentence, she was already pushed out the door by the Stoll twins. "Good Luck" they yelled at the same time, and slammed the door right in her face._

_Rachel couldn't believe it, she was going to be dead meat._

_She did not think that Annabeth would be so __**evil **__and __**cruel**__, Rachel knew that Annabeth didn't really like her that much, but this, __this __was too much, she didn't think that Annabeth would go this far. _

_As Rachel walked to Aphrodite's cabin, she tried, __tried__, to formulate a plan, that doesn't involve her being dead meat, so far, nada. _

_Rachel was paying more attention to the ground, before she realized that she had accidently bumped into the person, the one person she didn't really want to see right now._

_Silena was standing right in front of her._

_"Oh! I'm so sorry." Rachel said, but Silena just waved her apology off. _

_"That's fine, but may I ask what are you doing here?" She asked confused, and getting right to the point. Silena and Rachel weren't the best of friends, but they knew each other fairly well._

_"I-" Rachel trailed off. "Was dared to…."_

"_To?" Silena prompted Rachel, something awful must have gotten Rachel all flustered, because she was never this shy._

"_To burn all your clothes." Rachel mumbled, but still Silena did not catch it._

"_What?" Silena asked._

_"I was dared to burn all your clothes!" Rachel yelled, scared of what may happen._

_Silena stood there motionless, so motionless that you would have thought that she was a statue if you didn't look close enough._

_But finally she snapped out of it._

"_Sorry, did I hear right? Did you say burn my clothes? Because that would be a stupid thing to say wouldn't it?" Silena, all but hissed out the words, her voice set on dangerous sarcasm, threats were laid in between the words._

"_I-I-I, Annabeth made me do it!" Rachel said. Though Rachel had to admit that she sounded like a little kid whining to their mom, but at least the little kid's life wasn't in danger._

"_Annabeth?" Curiosity laced Silena's words, or at least what Rachel hoped was only curiosity._

"_Um, yeah….I mean we were playing truth and dare, and well I was dared to you know…" Rachel didn't mention the dare again, afraid that the mere mention of it would set Silena off._

_Rachel soon noticed that Silena was silent for very long, and looked at Silena. Rachel swore she could see the gears shift inside her head._

"_What are you doing?" Rachel asked timidly._

"_Oh. Just formulating a plan." Silena said bluntly, some sort of twinkle (the bad kind) in her eyes._

"_A plan?" _

"_Yes, to get Annabeth back."_

_Rachel nodded along, but suddenly realized what Silena had just said._

"_WHAT?"_

I am redoing this whole story, because when I looked back at it, well, it sucked, so I hope you enjoyed the improved version of it. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!


End file.
